


Ночные серенады

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек прекрасный принц, Стайлз тоже прекрасный принц, но с плохим вкусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночные серенады

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этих артов - https://vk.com/id_leka_koks?w=wall259934995_14%2Fall

О королевстве Хейлов слагали довольно страшные и мрачные легенды. Их немного побаивались и распускали слухи одни страшнее других. Но то, что у Хейлов были самые обширные земли и много различных богатств, немного притупляло страх. Правители соседних королевств хотели, чтобы их дети заключили брак с кем-нибудь из отпрысков Хейлов. Естественно, что молодые принцы и принцессы яростно противились, ведь Хейлы по ночам разгрызали своими огромными клыками бедные тела младенцев. Ну и что-то в этом духе. 

Дерека не заботили ходившие о нем слухи. Он и так знал, что не убивал в полнолуние детей. Хотя его и немного оскорбляло, что из него делали убийцу, когда на самом деле Дерек детей любил. Но не есть. Есть детей Дерек не хотел.

Но кое-что его все-таки раздражало. А именно то, как сильно хотели правители соседних королевств навязать ему в пару кого-нибудь из своих детей. А Дерек желал сам найти себе пару, поэтому он упорно прятал все приглашения на светские приемы, но Талия с тем же упорством их находила, и они всем мрачным семейством отправлялись на бал. 

Именно на одном из таких светских балов он встретил Его. 

Стайлза Стилински.

Стайлз являлся принцем не очень богатого королевства. И, похоже, он задался целью свести Дерека с ума. Потому что огромные букеты орхидей, шоколадные замки, белые пушистые кролики, золотые украшения для фрака, все это Дерек мог вытерпеть, но серенады под окном — нет. Этого он вытерпеть не мог. 

— Мне не нужно ничего-о-о! Достаточно лишь… — неожиданно все стихло, и Дерек осторожно убрал мягкую подушку с головы. Он понадеялся, что Стайлз выдохся и поспешил к себе домой, но разве Дерек Хейлу, убийце детей, как считали другие, когда-нибудь везло? — лишь взгляда твоего-о-о!

Дерек обреченно застонал и поглубже зарылся в подушки, стараясь спрятаться от слишком активного поклонника. Но, конечно же, это не помогло. Острый слух оборотня прекрасно доносил до него все, что пел ему Стайлз. 

— Хочу увидеть тво-о-ой божественно-прерасный ли-и-ик, чтобы я мог заснуть… то есть… — замялся Стайлз, а потом быстро затараторил. — Я не в том смысле, что твое лицо навевает на меня сон, потому что оно определенно не навевает. Точнее навевает, но не сон. 

— Замолчи, Стайлз! — рыкнул на него Скотт, лучший друг Стайлза, который приехал вместе с ним и выступал в качестве музыкального сопровождения — играл на флейте. — Вместо того чтобы помогать тебе, я мог бы играть под окном принцессы Эллисон. Так что заканчивай свою глупую серенаду и поехали. Нам надо успеть вернуться до рассвета!

— Сейчас-сейчас… но он даже на балкон не вышел!

— Он никогда не выходит на балкон, когда ты поешь.

— А вдруг он спит и не слышит?

— Нет. Скорее всего, ты ему надоел.

— Эй! Я не мог ему надоесть. Я уверен, что ему нравятся мои серенады. Я сочинял их сам. 

Дерек крепко зажмурился, накрываясь плотным одеялом с головой, и отстраненно подумал, что частично слухи о нем могли оказаться правдивыми. 

Следующей ночью Стайлз приехал один. И снова запел. 

— Спустись ко мне мой милый дру-у-уг! Позволь увидеть тебя хоть на секунду! Твои красивые клыки-и-и…

Что придумал Стайлз дальше, Дереку не удалось узнать, потому что он вылил на Стайлза ведро воды. 

Стайлз какое-то время ошалело смотрел на него, а потом глупо улыбнулся и сладко проговорил:

— Как ты узнал, что я сгораю от любви? 

Дерек от неожиданности даже выронил старое ведро, которое с грохотом стукнулось о дорогой мрамор. Потому что у принца Стайлза Стилински явно не все в порядке с головой, раз его даже такое откровенное хамство не смогло остановить. Наоборот. Он стал приезжать к Дереку каждую ночь и продолжал петь свои серенады под окном спальни Дерека. 

К своему удивлению, Дерек смирился с ежедневным концертом под своими окнами. Временами это даже его забавляло, и он стал вслушиваться — ждал, когда Стайлз сфальшивит, потому что тот, всегда останавливался, словно споткнулся, а потом начинал всю фразу заново. Это были самые занимательные моменты в ночных серенадах Стайлза. Дерека это неимоверно смешило (именно смешило, а не казалось очаровательным!) Он слышал, как сбивалось с ритма сердце Стайлза, явно показывая, как тот смущался. Ладно, возможно Дереку казалось это немного милым. Дерека впервые так бесцеремонно добивались, скорее даже домогались. Но почему-то это не раздражало так, как должно было. 

Родители впервые тактично молчали, видимо, решив, что если вмешаются, то могут все испортить. А Дерек только злорадствовал, потому что бессонные ночи были не только у него. 

— Ты как редкий цвето-о-ок, такой же краси-и-ивый… — Стайлз на секунду умолк, а потом громко чихнул. 

Дерек сам не заметил, как достал свой тяжелый красный плащ и вышел на балкон. Похоже на него навели морок, потому что в голове не было совершенно никаких мыслей. Ведьмы. Точно. Это были ведьмы из Уиттморского королевства. 

— Ты пришел! — радостно воскликнул Стайлз, рукавом своей рубашки вытирая нос. Дерек скривился и скинул плащ Стайлзу. Сделал он это только для того, чтобы его незадачливый поклонник не умер от холода. Дереку не хотелось бы потом иметь дело с его отцом. Только и всего, да. 

— Подожди, прошу, — остановил его Стайлз, когда Дерек собирался вновь вернуться к себе в спальню. — Ты же… ты же слышал… все, что я тебе пел?

— Трудно было не услышать, — нахмурился Дерек, останавливаясь и с интересом глядя вниз. 

— Верно, — как-то смущенно улыбнулся Стайлз, но глаз не отвел. — Так… что скажешь? 

— Я что-то должен сказать? — Дерек прекрасно понимал к чему клонил Стайлз, но немного поддразнить его было приятно. Тем более он столько издевался над Дереком, что заслужил и больше… поддразниваний. 

— Должен. Я же вполне ясно показал свои намерения, так что ты должен мне ответ. Прямо сейчас. Я уже несколько недель жду. Хватит, я замерз, — похоже, Стайлз разозлился. Он так крепко сжимал пальцами его плащ, что Дерек слышал, как тихо трещала ткань. 

Дерек заметил, как у Стайлза красным горели уши, как слегка подрагивали губы и даже, как показалось Дереку, повлажнели глаза, словно он собирался плакать, но скорее всего это было от сильного ветра. 

Неожиданно Стайлз грустно вздохнул и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, явно что-то не слишком умное, но Дерек его резко перебил:

— Иди к заднему входу. Я сейчас спущусь и открою. Только учти. Весь замок узнает о том, что ты будешь у меня в спальне.

— Ты переживаешь за свою честь? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и Дерек, практически, учуял, как тот расслабился, словно сбросил тяжелый груз. 

— Что-то вроде того. 

Дерек с умилением (то есть с насмешкой, да) с насмешкой наблюдал за Стайлзом, как тот резво поспешил к заднему входу замка. Дерек мог поклясться, что Стайлз едва слышно прошептал: «Наконец-то, боже… неужели». И подумал, что совсем не плохо, когда ты не сам нашел пару. А намного лучше, когда пара нашла тебя.


End file.
